kingdomheartsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Xion (Jefe)
right|180px Xion ' es un enemigo en el juego ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. La batalla toma lugar en varios mundos diferentes visitados durante los acontecimientos del juego. Sus múltiples formas le otorgan diferentes poderes en cada mundo. Estrategia general Cuando se trata de luchar contra Xion como jefe, las cosas se complican. En un intento por absorber a Roxas y volverse completo, para regresar a Sora con todos los recuerdos que le fueron robados, Xion se transforma en un monstruo con armadura que tiene la cara y el pelo de Sora resultando una serie de batallas. Todas sus formas (excepto la final) tienen un ataque que forma una barrera naranja alrededor de Xion que le cura mucha VT, y a su vez sus ataques son extremadamente poderosos. Para impedir que se cure, ataca cuando flota en el aire, ya que así se interrumpe el ataque. '''Primera Forma (País de las Maravillas) Diario de Roxas Transformación de Xion. Los recuerdos de Sora de cada mundo han multiplicado sus poderes. '' Su '''barrera' restablece VT, así que no dejes que la levante. Contraatacará si intentas bloquear su combo de espada, así que apártate. Desplegará sus alas para anunciar su carga con Estocada Veloz. thumb|241px La primera batalla toma lugar en el Cuarto Misterioso. En esta forma, Xion tiene alas grandes y coloridas, con la forma puntiaguda característica de los incorpóreos, y una gran espada naranja como se ve en la foto que se parece mucho al llavero Marea Abisal (Parte Alzadora). Es bastante lenta y deja mucho tiempo para golpearla. Ataques Segunda Forma '(Ciudad de Halloween) Diario de Roxas ''Transformación de Xion. Los recuerdos de Sora de cada mundo han multiplicado sus poderes. '' Su ataque 'Ragnarok dispara láseres dirigidos e imbloqueables: esquívalos. Si te escabulles mucho, disparará repetidamente. Golpéala si ves que va a levantar una barrera para que no se cure. thumb|222px En la segunda batalla, Xion no tiene alas, ahora crece hasta tener el doble de tamaño que Roxas e invoca una gran espada que vagamente recuerda al llavero Calabaza Decisiva o al brazo de El Experimento. Esta vez se desarrolla en las ruinas de la Mansión de Oogie Boogie. Aunque también es muy lenta, tiene mucha más VT. Ataques Tercera Forma '(Agrabah) Diario de Roxas ''Transformación de Xion. Los recuerdos de Sora de cada mundo han multiplicado sus poderes. '' Cuidado con su 'Último Arcano, una lluvia de golpes con sus cuatro brazos. La mayoría no pueden bloquearse, así que apártate y contraataca. Golpéala si levanta una barrera para que no se cure. thumb La tercera batalla de Xion se desarrolla en la Sala de la Lámpara. Xion se transforma en una criatura de cuatro grandes brazos, decorados con elegancia, oro y diseños púrpuras y rojos. y en sus hombreras tiene 4 lámparas sin mangos, también tiene grandes espadas en lugar de manos, recordando mucho a Kurt Zisa. Su cuerpo en sí es un poco mas grande que el anterior. Su estilo de lucha es mucho mas elegante y ágil que en sus formas previas; incluyendo muchos saltos y volteretas que hacen difícil golpearla, además de que aumenta el alcance de sus ataques. Respecto al anterior combate, es mucho más fuerte y rápida, pero tiene menos vida. Ataques Forma Final '''(Villa Crepúsculo) Diario de Roxas ''Transformación final de Xion. Los recuerdos de Sora de cada mundo han multiplicado sus poderes. '' Ahora tiene un nuevo arsenal de movimientos, incluido un poderoso '''límite final cuando baja su VT. Planea hasta ella y refúgiate antes de que lo active. right|160px La batalla final contra Xion ocurre en la torre del reloj de Villa Crepúsculo. Xion se transforma en un gigante titánico, casi tan alto como la torre del reloj. Su armadura ahora esta cubierta de pinchos y se asemeja a Sora. thumb|300px|right También tiene ahora dos especies de llaves espada iguales, rosas y plateadas con la punta con el símbolo de los incorpóreos. Tiene una enorme cantidad tanto de VT como de ataques. Banda sonora Como cada enemigo final, en cada forma tiene una canción específica, a saber: *'1ª Forma:' Shrouding Dark Cloud *'2ª Forma: '''Vim and Vigor *'3ª Forma: Struggle Away / Fight for my Friends *'''Forma Final: Xion Battle / Dirge of the Fourteen (Vector to the Heavens) fr:Xion (Ennemie) Categoría:Organización XIII Categoría:Guías de los Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Jefes 358/2 days Categoría:Misiones en Villa Crepúsculo Categoría:Villa Crepúsculo